Crack Cocaine
by NikiD1233
Summary: She was the crack to his cocaine, but that didn't stop her from breaking his heart. But you know what they say, drugs are addictions, and addictions can kill. But love makes you a fool, and a fool always falls hard. Angsty Percabeth, has some Jasabeth. *Disclaimer, I do not own Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off, it is by Panic! at the Disco*
1. Crack Cocaine

It was a drunken mistake in the beginning, a chaste touch of the lips. Next thing she knew, she woke up in bed next to a man who was _definitely _not her boyfriend of four years.

The affair continued. Stolen kisses when they _thought _nobody was around, quick glances, hands being held under the table while at the same time she holds the hand of the one she is _supposed _to be loyal to.

Loyal. He's loyal to her. He doesn't dare look at another girl, let alone have an _affair _with one, because it is only her in his eyes. Yet she cheats on him.

It's not even an affair, just a secret _fling _that will be over in a week or two.

But it isn't .

Months go by quickly, then a year, and the _fling _is still on. They thought they were being secretive, that nobody would notice, but that wasn't the case. Everybody did. Everybody except the boy that loves her with all his heart. Yet everybody keeps quiet, because the boy is blinded by love. Sure, a few seem to drop hints. His cousin, who is also the sibling of the _other man_. His mentor, who is like a second father to him. His father, who he only wishes to make proud. The camp director, the very one who seems to not care for any hero. Even the girl's mother, the same mother who he believed to despise him for who his father is. It seems that love not only blinds, but deafens.

One day, the boy and the girl truly make a mistake. They go to the beach, to the spot she shares with _him, _nonetheless, and on the night she was supposed to go on a date with him to that very spot with _him _as well. She seemed to have forgotten that this night is the fifth year she has been with the boy who loves her with all his heart.

Heated kisses and wandering hands is the sight he sees as _he _walks to meet her there, like they agreed upon.

_He _is hopeful it isn't her, that it was just a daughter of Eros or Aphrodite.

"_I love you, Jason._"

"_As I love you, Annabeth. Forever and always."_

Sea green eyes swirl like the deepest depths of the ocean in his pain and agony, his fists clench until his knuckles are white, and he is still holding the box with the ring in it in his right hand.

She seemed to have forgotten that she was supposed to love _him, _not the boy she was kissing. She was supposed to love and be loyal to Perseus Jackson.

Percy stays silent though. He backs away slowly, then turns and walks back to the main part of the Camp. He walks with his head held high, his back stiff, his hands clenched at his sides, and with long strides. When the Campers see him, they know that he found the two together, and they stay away from him. When Percy _her _enters the cabin, her siblings nod to him sadly and walk out. The last one to walk out is her favorite brother, Malcolm.

"I'm sorry." Malcolm murmurs right before he walks through the door.

Percy stays silent and moves to the darkest corner of the room.

He waits for her to return.

She returns an hour later, a peaceful smile on her face. She falls back onto her bed and lets out a happy sigh.

"Have fun?" he asks from his corner.

She tenses and sits up.

He pushes off the wall he is leaning on and walks towards her.

"Did you have fun on your _date_?" he asks, a cold edge to his voice.

She stays silent.

He lets out a bitter laugh. He walks closer and crouches down, his lips almost touching hers.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?" he asks, his cool breath hitting her face.

She flinches at his words.

He smirks sadistically and continues.

"Then think of what you did, and how I hope to the gods he was worth it. "

He stands up and looks down at her. She can see he's hurt and broken over this. As if his second fall into Tartarus hadn't damaged him enough.

"Do you know what today's date is?" he asks.

She shakes her head slowly, still unable to talk.

"The eighteenth of August."

Her eyes widen.

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!" he sings quietly.

He bends down again, and whispers in her ear.

"Happy anniversary."

She holds back a sob.

"Yep, our fifth anniversary!" he exclaims, a huge grin on his face.

He almost looks excited, but she knows it's fake. He looks as if he is about to say something else, but then changes his mind. His grin falls off his face, and he drops the mask he put on. She can truly see how much she hurt him.

She wishes she regretted the affair.

"Did you ever love me?" he asks.

"I-I did." she whispers, finally able to talk.

"Then why did you do this to me?" he asks, anguish in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry." she murmurs.

He stays silent for a minute and just stares into her eyes that are filled with tears.

"But you're not."

She lets out another choked sob.

"I'm not as blind and deaf as everybody thought, you know? I could see it. I saw that something was up, that something was going on with you two. But love makes you a fool."

He stares at her again.

"Goodbye." he says and turns towards the door.

"Percy, wait!" she exclaims, jumping up and grabbing his wrist.

She wants to apologize, take it all back, and everything will be normal again between them.

But that will never happen.

He gently takes her fingers from his wrist and walks out the door, not once looking back.

The next morning she hopes to see Percy at breakfast. Jason is oblivious to the fact that Percy found out.

Percy never shows up.

Later that evening, she walks up to Cabin Three's door and knocks.

No answer.

She opens the door. The cabin is dark and silent. Percy's bed doesn't look slept in.

She walks in, and finds a small box on his desk with a letter next to it.

The letter is only seven words.

_You were the crack to my cocaine. _

She gulps and blinks back tears.

She looks to the box and her stomach drops, hoping it is not what she believes it to be.

With shaky hands, she reaches towards the box. She holds it in her hand and gently rubs the grey velvet lid with her thumb. She flicks the box open.

She lets out a gasp.

A ring. A beautiful ring. The ring is made of a mix of yellow and white imperial gold and celestial bronze, it has a white diamond with a storm-grey tint in the center, and the diamond is surrounded sea-green emeralds.

An engagement ring.

Percy was going to propose.

She puts the ring on her left hand ring finger and falls to the floor, sobbing.

He was going to propose.

She sleeps on his cabin floor that night.

The next afternoon, an Iris Message appears in the middle of lunch.

Nobody knows who it is from.

It shows a newscast. Everybody pays attention to what it says.

"_Now, onto our latest news. As most of you know, two days ago a young man was in a car accident, a drunk driver hit his car. The young man got out with a crushed leg, broken back, and suffered brain damage from this accident. We just found out that this young man died from heart failure just one hour ago. His name, also recently released, was Perseus Jackson, though he insisted he be called Percy."_

Wailing and sobs fill the dining pavilion, even Dionysus has tears trailing down his face.

Everybody continues to watch the Iris Message.

"_His mother and stepfather are currently being left alone so that they can mourn in peace, but they wish to say your condolences are deeply appreciated."_

The campers continue sobbing, some shooting glares at Jason and Annabeth, Jason who seems to have gotten the hint as to what happened to Percy.

He searches for Annabeth's eyes, but she refuses to look at him, and he can understand why.

They had practically murdered Percy Jackson.

Years go by, and the two never look at each other again, though Jason craved for the relationship to start again.

Jason loved Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't love Jason.

She never _did _love Jason, she loved the excitement of the affair.

Because she wasn't only the crack to Percy's cocaine, but he was her crack, too.

But you know what they say, drugs become addictive, and addictions kill.

It was six years after his death, and it would've been their eleventh anniversary.

Annabeth Chase was driving to Montauk Beach by herself.

A drunk driver hit her, and she died on impact, no need to suffer like _he_ did.

When she entered Elsyium, she saw him waiting for her.

He smiled at her and she could feel her heart melt.

He kissed her, and it was harsh and passionate.

Once they pulled away, he whispered something in her ear.

_"Baby, you're the crack to my cocaine, and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

**Yes, I finally wrote a Percabeth, though it is very angsty. I know I promised to update, but I've been having a very hard time lately and I've had a lot of stuff come up. I hope you guys liked this one-shot and it wasn't too confusing. Thank you for reading! ~NikiD1233**


	2. Addictive Lies

**So, this is the original Crack Cocaine. Obviously, it's very different, and in my opinion it's not as good. But I thought I should post it because I haven't updated any of my other stories. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading! ~NikiD1233**

* * *

The air was tense. Two people were at Central Park in the middle of the night, one glaring heatedly while carrying a suitcase and walking, the other's eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" the young woman begged while walking after the young man.

He didn't even acknowledge her, he just kept walking.

Most men would think the man was a fool. The girl was beautiful, nobody could deny that, with her blonde hair, curled like a princess', and her analyzing grey eyes that oozed power and strength.

But still, the man ignored her.

Now, lets not forget the man, he was beyond handsome. Most girls would instantly be intrigued by the sight of him. The man looked wild, with his messy black hair and sea green eyes that crashed and swirled like the powerful waves. There was also the fact that the man has a heart of gold, the courage of a lion, and loyalty to a fault. How could you not fall under his spell?

"Percy, please! I'm sorry! Let's just go home and-"

The girl was cut off by a bitter laugh as the man, Percy, stopped in his tracks.

"Go home, Annabeth? What home? The home where another man sleeps on my side of the bed every time I'm not home?" he asked as he spun around to face the girl.

The girl, Annabeth, just stared into his eyes for a moment, begging, and he stared right back into hers, his eyes crashing and his jaw clenched.

After a moment, he let out another bitter laugh.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?" he asked, his voice cold.

Annabeth stayed quiet, seemingly entranced by his eyes that swirled with his fury. She didn't need to answer anyway, he already knew the answer.

"Then think of what you did, and how I hope to the gods he was worth it.

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin." Percy hissed.

"Percy, I'm sorry, just he-"

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Annabeth, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No, no, no, you know it will always just be me." Percy said softly.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I messed up." Annabeth said softly.

Percy stayed silent for a moment. He walked up to her, stood so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces, and looked into her eyes.

Annabeth was sure he would forgive her.

"Is what we have really love, Annabeth?" he asked quietly.

Annabeth was shocked.

"O-of course it is, Percy. We love each other, we always have..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Are we in love, or are we lying to ourselves?" Percy questioned, and his eyes looked as if he was starting to realize something that was always there.

"Percy, what are you saying, do you think that we aren't in love?" Annabeth asked quietly.

Percy started to smile a maniacal grin that made Annabeth uncomfortable.

"It all makes sense now Annabeth, I can't believe I never saw it before!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, still uncomfortable by Percy's grin.

Thankfully, it started to fall, and Percy let out another bitter laugh.

"It's hilarious, the fact that I, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, 'Seaweed Brain,' realized it before Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, 'Wise Girl." Percy said harshly.

"What fact, Percy? What fact?" Annabeth asked, her voice slightly rising.

Percy looked down at her, a malicious grin on his face. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"That we were never in love." he hissed.

"But Percy, we do love each other. Sure, I cheated, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry! But remember all our good times? Our first quest, to get Zeus' master bolt back? Traveling the Sea of Monsters? The Labyrinth? We saved Olympus together, twice!" she listed desperately.

Percy smiled softly at her.

"You forgot the quest I went on to rescue you, when I held up the sky for you." He whispered.

"See! We do love each other!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy shook his head, as if he got off track and want to clear his head.

"Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part. Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick." Percy said quietly, his face now an emotionless mask.

It slightly scared Annabeth that he knew exactly how she had felt.

"We never loved each other, Annabeth. We just lied. Lied to each other, lied to ourselves, lied to everybody. We never loved each other." Percy stated.

Annabeth shook her head.

"No, no we do love each other, Percy. We do!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy shook his head.

"You are in denial." he said simply.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL! WE LOVE EACH OTHER, PERCY! ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WI-"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated." he cut her off.

Annabeth froze. That was true. The realization hit her hard. Then, she couldn't stop seeing how right he was.

"We were never in love, we lied and convinced ourselves, and then we got addicted to each other, we got addicted to our lies." Percy continued.

"Y-you're right. We became addicted..." Annabeth trailed off.

Percy grinned.

"Baby, you're the crack to my cocaine, I guess that's okay, because I never loved you anyway!" Percy sang.

Annabeth grinned and laughed, and Percy started laughing too. After a few moments, they stopped, the grins fell, and they just looked at each other.

"Is this goodbye then?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I guess it is. I mean, I guess I'll see you around and stuff but...we need to move on. We need to stop lying, and we need to get over our addiction. We need to grow up." Percy said quietly, still looking into Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth nodded slowly. Percy leaned down, his lips almost brushing against hers, a small smile gracing his lips.

"One last kiss." he murmured right before his lips met hers.

It was a slow and tender kiss, some would say it was loving, but the two had already established that. Although it looked loving, if anyone had seen this kiss, they would all have known it was to say goodbye.

The second the kiss ended, Percy looked into Annabeth's one last time, then turned around and started to head for the city lights, while Annabeth watched him slowly disappear. Once he was gone, Annabeth slowly walked towards their old apartment, now her apartment.

They finally put an end to their addictive lies.


End file.
